LOVE YOU
by Morena L
Summary: Setelah perang dunia ninja semua mayat Edo Tensei sudah kembali ke alam sana dengan tenang. Namun, Tobirama adalah pencipta jutsu tersebut sehingga ia sulit untuk disegel. Putus asa, akhirnya Tsunade menyanggupi permintaan sang Nidaime Hokage yang melibatkan Uzumaki Karin/Fict untuk Asakura Ayaka/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


LOVE YOU

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya

Story by Morena L

Buat Asakura Ayaka

Pairing: Senju Tobirama dan Uzumaki Karin

Warning: Fanon, OOC (maybe), typo, DLDR

.

.

.

Perang Dunia Ninja yang keempat akhirnya selesai sudah. Banyak hal yang telah dikorbankan dalam perang ini. Darah, tenaga, air mata, nyawa, dan emosi, semuanya telah tercurahkan dalam perjuangan untuk memenangkan perang demi masa depan dunia. Begitu banyak korban yang berjatuhan dari pihak Aliansi Shinobi. Melawan duet maut Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito tentu sangat sulit. Namun dengan bantuan empat Kage yang dibangkitkan, Orochimaru, dan Tim Taka maka kemenangan yang tadinya mustahil itu dapat diperoleh.

Usai perang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah kalah bertarung habis-habisan dengan Naruto. Pria berambut raven itu setuju menjalani masa hukuman di Konoha selama dua tahun asalkan Haruno Sakura yang mengawasinya. Uchiha Sasuke dan kemodusannya tentu saja. Tim Taka belum menentukan kemana tujuan mereka setelah Sasuke memilih untuk kembali ke desa kelahirannya. Orochimaru pun masih betah untuk bernostalgia dengan Tsunade, mengenang masa-masa ketika mereka masih muda dulu dan juga mengenang Jiraiya.

Kedengarannya sangat damai ya? Tapi ada satu masalah. Pengaruh jutsu Edo Tensei memang sudah dilepaskan dan semua mayat telah kembali ke alam mereka dengan tenang. Akan tetapi ada satu orang yang tidak bisa disegel kembali begitu saja, dia adalah Senju Tobirama. Nidaime Hokage ini merupakan pencipta jutsu Edo Tensei sehingga ia tidak bisa dengan mudah dikembalikan ke alamnya. Orochimaru yang membangkitkannya saja sudah menyerah dan angkat tangan. Lelaki ular ini beralibi kalau sang Nidaime Hokage adalah kasus spesial sehinga ia pun tak sanggup melepaskan pengaruh Edo Tensei darinya. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menyentuh perasaan Tobirama Senju dengan memenuhi hal yang belum ia capai selama hidupnya.

"Jadi _jii-san_, adakah keinginanmu yang belum terpenuhi selama kau hidup?" tanya Tsunade yang sudah putus asa kepada Tobirama yang saat ini sedang berdiri di ruangannya.

"Kau ingin menyegelku kembali?" Tobirama balik bertanya dengan datar. "Aku masih ingin melihat perkembangan Konoha setelah bertahun-tahun kutinggal. Apalagi ini baru selesai perang, pembangunan infrastruktur harus dimulai dari awal lagi. Aku ragu dengan kerja kalian."

Tsunade mendesah frustasi. Memang susah ya jika berhadapan dengan orang yang membangun infrastruktur desa.

"_Jii-san_, percayalah pada kami. Sekarang adalah waktumu untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Yakinlah pada generasi muda Konoha," ujar Tsunade yang berusaha membujuk sang kakek. Shizune yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Aura Nidaime Hokage tersebut terlalu kuat dan menekan. Apalagi tatapan tajamnya ditambah dengan wajah yang masih sangat rupawan, lutut Shizune pun bergetar saking takut bercampur terpesona.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya? Untuk memenangkan perang saja kalian sampai harus membangkitkan kami," balas Tobirama angkuh. "Aku akan beristirahat dengan tenang jika desa ini sudah kembali stabil. Ini juga demi kehormatan desa dan kehormatan keluarga Senju."

Tangan Tsunade mengepal karena kesal. Jadi maksudnya sang kakek tidak percaya pada kemampuannya? Bukan masalah pembangunan desa berjalan lancar atau tidak, tapi Senju Tobirama tidak seharusnya masih berkeliaran. Adik Senju Hashirama ini sudah selayaknya beristirahat dalam damai seperti Hokage-Hokage terdahulu.

"Mengertilah maksudku _jii-san_. Ini bukan saatnya kau bersusah payah memikirkan kelangsungan desa lagi. Sebagai seorang cucu aku hanya ingin _jii-san_ tenang di alam sama. Konoha bukan desa yang baru dibangun kemarin sore. Desa ini sudah melewati banyak hal dan kami pasti akan bisa bangkit. Konoha pasti akan terus berkembang, generasi muda sekarang dapat diandalkan. Kumohon _jii-san,_ penuhilah permintaan cucumu ini." akhirnya Tsunade memakai senjata pamungkasnya yaitu membawa hubungan kekeluargaan mereka. Wanita pirang ini tahu jika Tobirama sangat menyayangi keluarganya dan akan melakukan apa pun jika itu untuk keluarga.

Tobirama menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Ini adalah permintaan cucunya, anggota keluarganya. Lelaki itu akhirnya menghembuskan napas dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Tsunade menyeringai tipis mendengar jawaban sang kakek, senjata pamungkasnya berhasil. "Nah _jii-san_, apa keinginan terakhirmu? Kami pasti akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya," kata Tsunade lagi.

"Ehm, itu…"

"Ya?"

Tsunade mengernyitkan keningnya. Nidaime Hokage ini nampak memikirkan sesuatu dan Tsunade bertaruh ia melihat rona tipis di pipi Hokage tampan itu.

"Aku belum memiliki pasangan dan menikah," kata Tobirama dengan rona tipis yang mati-matian berusaha disembunyikannya.

Godaime Hokage bersama Shizune yang mendengar itu otomatis _sweatdrop_. Astaga! Keinginan terpendam sang pengguna elemen air terhebat yang pernah ada adalah memiliki pasangan. Siapa yang menyangka akan hal ini?

"Ehem," Tsunade berpura-pura batuk untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. "Baiklah _jii-san_, kami akan memanggil wanita-wanita terbaik yang ada di Konoha untuk menjadi pasanganmu," ujarnya lagi. "Shizune, panggil kunoichi dan medic-nin terbaik di Konoha agar Nidaime Hokage dapat memilih," perintahnya pada sang asisten.

Dengan sigap Shizune keluar ruangan dan melaksanakan perintah Hokage yang sedang menjabat tersebut. Tinggalah kakek dan cucunya yang masih terjebak dalam suasana canggung itu.

.

000

.

Memilih pasangan untuk Senju Tobirama ternyata bukan perkara yang mudah. Hokage tampan itu ternyata sangat pemilih dan memiliki selera tinggi. Sudah banyak gadis yang ia tolak bahkan sebelum melihat dan hanya mendengar namanya saja.

"Tidak. Bajunya seperti kekurangan bahan, bukan tipikal wanita baik. Wanita terhormat tidak akan memamerkan perutnya seperti itu," komentarnya saat melihat Yamanaka Ino.

Ino yang ingin marah hanya bisa diam saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa marah pada almarhum Hokage ini? Itu sama saja dengan menggali kuburannya sendiri. Kehebatan Nidaime Hokage sudah sangat melegenda bukan?

"Tidak. Tipeku bukan wanita yang terlalu lembut seperti ini." Uzumaki Naruto bernapas lega dengan berlinang air mata di luar ruangan Hokage saat mendengar penilaian Tobirama terhadap Hinata. Sudah gagal mendapatkan Sakura-_chan_ masa gagal juga mendapatkan Hinata? Kalah sama mayat Edo Tensei pula!

"Menarik," ucapnya saat Haruno Sakura berdiri di hadapannya dan saat itu juga Uchiha Sasuke muncul di jendela kantor Hokage. Mata lelaki itu sudah berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dengan Susano'o yang melingkupi tubuhnya. "Ck, wanita milik Uchiha toh. Tidak jadi." gengsi Tobirama sangat tinggi mana mungkin dia mau pada wanita yang sudah menjadi milik Uchiha.

"Jangan sentuh milikku," tanpa disadari semua orang murid kesayangan Tsunade sudah berada di dalam gendongan _bridal style _sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" sang _medic-nin_ memegang kedua pipinya yang merah merona seperti tomat, kemudian menenggelamkan diri di dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Hn," balas lelaki emo itu sok _heroic_, seolah ia adalah pangeran tampan yang baru saja menyelamatkan Sakura dari nenek sihir dan _monster _jahat.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kembali _sweatdrop_ dengan drama gratis yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Berterima kasihlah kepada sepasang Uchiha dan Haruno tadi.

"Jadi, semua gadis di Konoha sudah habis? Ck," gumam Tobirama tak puas.

"Uchiha sialan!" umpat Tsunade. Kalau Sasuke tidak datang bisa jadi Sakura yang dipilih oleh Tobirama dan pencarian mereka yang melelahkan ini bisa berakhir. Gara-gara kedatangan Uchiha bungsu itu semuanya menjadi sia-sia.

"Aku kembali saja ke rumah," kata Tobirama yang melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari ruangan Tsunade. Nidaime Hokage ini pasti kembali ke kediaman Tsunade. Bisa dibayangkan betapa takutnya masyarakat sipil bukan ninja yang melihat almarhum Hokage mereka berjalan-jalan dengan leluasa.

.

000

.

Godaime Hokage memijat kepalanya yang semakin pening. Semua gadis Konoha yang ia anggap terbaik sudah dipanggil. Namun semuanya nihil, mereka semua bukan pilihan Senju Tobirama. Memangnya perempuan seperti apa sih yang diinginkan Hokage tampan itu?

"Anda memanggil saya Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Shikamaru. Tsunade sengaja memanggil si jenius ini untuk membantunya memecahkan masalah. Kapasitas otak Shikamaru mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Ada apa memanggilku Tsunade?" muncul seorang lagi yang identik dengan ular. Entah kenapa Tsunade merasa pria ini dapat membantunya.

"Kalian harus membantuku Shikamaru, Orochimaru. Keinginan terakhir Nidaime Hokage adalah memiliki pasangan. Semua gadis terbaik di Konoha sudah kami tawarkan padanya namun tak ada seorang pun yang menjadi pilihannya. Sakura hampir menjadi pilihannya, tapi Sasuke datang dan mengacaukan segalanya," curhat sang Hokage.

"Aku rasa selera Nidaime Hokage adalah seseorang yang cerdas dan kuat. Coba saja anda meminta bantuan dari Kage yang lain. Mungkin mereka akan menawarkan gadis terbaik dari desa mereka," kata Shikamaru memberi saran.

"Kau benar. Aku akan mencoba meminta Gaara dulu," ucap Tsunade.

"Jangan Temari!" seru Shikamaru refleks dengan nada tak suka.

Hokage wanita pertama ini memandang kesal pada Shikamaru, "Bukan berarti harus Temari kan bocah?" Shikamaru mendesah lega mendengarnya.

"Tapi sepertinya di Suna tak ada wanita yang lebih kuat dan cerdas dari Temari-_san_," sambung Shizune yang membuat mata malas Shikamaru mendelik kesal padanya.

"Fufufu… Lucu sekali kalian ini. Aku setuju, Senju Tobirama sepertinya menyukai wanita yang cerdas dan kuat. Jangan lupa dulu kakekmu meperistri siapa?" kata Orochimaru memberikan petunjuk.

"Nenekku? Uzumaki Mito?" tanya Tsunade tak mengerti.

"Uzumaki Karin," kata Orochimaru menyeringai.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Benar, Uzumaki Karin, dia perempuan yang cukup cerdas dan kuat."

Nah Uzumaki Karin, bersiaplah dengan takdir yang akan menyeretmu.

.

000

.

Uzumaki karin mendelik kesal dan memandang tak suka pada orang-orang di kantor Hokage. "Kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini?"

Tidak tahukah mereka kalau gadis Uzumaki ini sedang asik mengintai Uchiha Sasuke? Gadis ini menjadi _stalker_ sambil berharap mendapat kesempatan untuk menjauhkan sang pria pujaan dan seorang perempuan _pink_ menyebalkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap tak suka pada Orochimaru, Tsunade, Shizune, dan Nidaime Hokage yang tampan.

Karin kemudian salah tingkah dan berusaha membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak miring. Tampan sih, tapi 'kan mayat hidup?

"Bagaimana _jii-san_?" tanya Tsunade harap-harap cemas. Karin adalah harapan terakhirnya.

"Hn. Aku terima yang ini," jawab Tobirama sambil tersenyum tipis.

Orochimaru menyeringai puas. Perempuan Uzumaki tidak pernah gagal menarik perhatian laki-laki Senju. Seperti dahulu Senju Hashirama yang tertarik pada Uzumaki Mito, maka sekarang Senju Tobirama pun tertarik pada Uzumaki Karin. Reaksi Tsunade jangan ditanya lagi, wanita pirang ini menangis bahagia karena pencarian untuk pasangan sang kakek keren akhirnya berujung pada Uzumaki Karin.

"Tapi Hokage-_sama,_ bukankah Karin menyukai Uchiha Sasuke dan bajunya cukup menantang?" bisik Shizune pada Hokage-nya. Jangan lupa Tobirama menolak Ino karena caranya berpakaian dan menolak Sakura karena Sasuke. Bukankah Karin adalah perpaduan dari keduanya?

"Ssstt... jangan sampai Tobirama _jii-san_ mendengarnya!" bisik Tsunade dengan nada tegas pada Shizune.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Karin tak sabaran. Duh ditatap oleh Tobirama seperti itu membuat kakinya hampir tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Masa bodoh dia adalah mayat hidup. Kepribadiannya yang dingin dan tegas, wajah tampan dan tubuh tegap sudah tentu membuat Karin meleleh.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Nidaime Hokage agar beliau tenang. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya," jawab Tsunade yang masing berlinang air mata kebahagiaan.

"APPAAA?"

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

*Nebar kembaaaannggg, nebar duiiiiiiiiitttt* demi Tuhaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn bisa bikin fict canon juga *nangis terharu di pelukan Gaara* Ini sebenarnya ide dari neng Lilis a.k.a neng Aya, berhubung ane sedang tergila-gila sama Tobirama-Karin maka jadilah fict ini, untuk meramaikan arsip Tobirama-Karin juga yang kayanya sepi berdebu ^^/ Fufufu ini cuma twoshot kok. Semoga suka ya, mohon maap jika ada kekurangan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Mind to review?


End file.
